Vacation in the USA
by RadicalEdwardClone
Summary: Inu Yasha gets invited by Kagome to go to the USA. When he gets there he acts like a real tourist, the only thing that he doesn't like is Kagome's aunts. Also, its a big showdown when Inu Yasha goes to Washington and meets the president!
1. Will he come with me to the USA?

Vacation in the U.S.A  
  
******************************************* Disclaimer: I do not own any of  
the Inu Yasha cast! I wish but I still don't! Barnacles!  
************************************************************************  
Well hey I just started this story it's about Kagome taking Inu Yasha to  
the United States with her. Feel the greatness of this story. What Inu  
Yasha does there is hysterical so keeping to see if chapter two is up ill  
try to get it up by Saturday, well enjoy!  
************************************************************************  
SIT!!! Kagome yelled as she woke up from a nightmare that frightened her  
for the rest of the night. Kouga had started eating humans again and came  
after her and Kouga devoured Sango. Next time she saw Kouga she decided to  
slap him hard for killing Sango. Just that minute she saw Inu Yasha come  
falling through the roof. KAGOME! I'll kill you bitch, how dare you tell me  
to sit when I haven't even done anything.  
Kagome said sorry not really meaning it and he just growled at her. Then  
Kagome got up and went outside. She sat against the god tree and asked Inu  
Yasha to come sit next to her. He thought she was acting suspicious so he  
walked slowly. To his surprise she just wanted to talk.  
Inu Yasha, will you come to the USA with me tomorrow? You won't me to  
come with you to come with you to the USA? Yes, my family is going to  
Canada but I have to stay with my cousins in the USA! So will you come with  
me? Stupid girl! What makes you think that id want to be trapped with you  
in some strange place!? INU YASHA! SIT!!! I'm sorry for ever asking you!  
Truthfully id rather go with Miroku or Shippo! Go right ahead ill stay here  
with Kikyo and who knows what we'll do! Kagome got up and ran back to the  
hut crying. How dare he say such a thing?! She's dead, I'm alive, I wonder  
how the babies would turn out she quietly said. Stupid girl! I don't love  
Kikyo! I love. oh never mind! Inu Yasha.am I just tama collector in your  
eyes she asked. No, of course not! Kagome, do you really want me to come  
with you to the USA? Oh yes I do! Then I will, just for you! Kagome hugs  
Inu Yasha. Kagome.thank you! (Everyone wakes up) Hey Kagome a sleepy little  
fox demon said. Hello Shippo! Would you like a present from the USA I'm  
going there with Inu Yasha for a week! Whoa, Inu Yasha told you that he  
loved you!? (BANG!!) Hey Inu Yasha that hurt! Inu Yasha stop being mean to  
Shippo Kagome ordered. Next Miroku awoke mumbling "Will you bear my child,  
I don't have much longer to live and." Miroku awaken ordered Sango who gave  
Miroku a good morning slap! Well Inu Yasha and I better get going! Sango,  
Miroku, Shippo, I'll bring you guys presents! We're going to another  
country in my time! So I'll see you guys in a week! Bye! (Kagome gave  
everyone a big hug except for Miroku who only got a farewell). Smart that  
girl is whispered a sad Miroku. Miroku said a passionate Sango (who cut  
short the passionate stuff).GO GET BREAKFAST.please, my dear. (Back to the  
young couple) Kagome, I want you to know that usually when you're gone I  
miss you! Aww thanks Inu Yasha! (Kagome kisses Inu Yasha on the check)  
We'll let's get going! I can't wait to see the YMCA! No, it's called the  
USA! (They jumped in the well thinking of all the fun they will have, not  
knowing how far this would take their relationship!)  
************************************************************************  
Please review let me know what you think of the story so far! Love ya guys!  
Chapter 2 will be up on Sat or maybe even on Friday! Next time in chapter 2  
Inu Yasha goes shopping and they run into Hojo. Inu Yasha almost goes into  
his demon form while Kagome's friends are watching!  
Until our next encounter,  
RadicalEdwardClone  
(peace to all) 


	2. Inu Yasha meets Hojo

Vacation in the U.S.A  
  
******************************************* Disclaimer: I do not own any of  
the Inu Yasha cast! I wish but I still don't! Barnacles!  
************************************************************************  
Hey, today I'm in a writing mood so I'll give you chapter 2 earlier than  
planned! Well, in this chapter Inu Yasha confronts Hojo while shopping for  
clothes for the vacation. So, please review! This is my first fanfic so  
give me a break! Enjoy!  
************************************************************************  
Kagome! Your squishing me, get off! Inu Yasha! Am I really that fat? No, of  
course you aren't! Arigato, Inu Yasha! (Inu Yasha puts Kagome on his back  
and hops out of the well) Inu Yasha, do you like me? No! A red faced hanyou  
replied. Geez, we've known each other this long and you don't consider me  
your friend!? SIT!!! Your friend, oh, friends! Yes, I consider you to be  
one of my friends! Come on even Miroku is my friend, even though I'm afraid  
that one day he's going to turn gay and grope me too! Inu Yasha, why did  
you say that I wasn't your friend when I first asked you? Umm, well I.  
SIT!!!Hmm.you thought I meant did you like me in the other way! Didn't  
you!? Well.I... (But before he could finish Kagome interrupted) Who would  
ever love two timing, jealous, ugly, control freak Kagome asked in a rather  
annoyed tone. (Inu Yasha looked to the ground while Kagome raced inside)  
Shoot, I was too harsh on him! Why did I get so mad, it's not like I should  
expect him to be in love with me! Heck, I don't even love him! (Kagome ran  
up to her room, jumped onto her bed, and then started to cry) Am I really  
jealous of Kikyo!? How can I be? She should be jealous of me, I am alive  
and she's dead! (Kagome got up off of her bed, stopped crying, and grab a  
book to read. Hours later she fell asleep hoping tomorrow would be a better  
day than today. Meanwhile, a very lonely Inu Yasha tiptoed up to Kagome's  
room and tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her cheek) Kagome, I do like  
you more than just as a friend, but it'll take a while for me to admit it  
to you while you can actually hear what I am saying! With that Inu Yasha  
went downstairs and fell asleep on the couch watching animal planet) Early  
the next morning Inu Yasha awoke to Kagome screaming) Kagome, what's wrong?  
Inu Yasha, we leave tomorrow and I just realized we have to go shopping! So  
hurry up and get ready! Grab some jeans and a shirt from my dads closet I  
think his clothes will fit you! (Inu Yasha grab some of Kagome's father's  
clothes and got dressed in Souta's room. Which Kagome didn't know about.  
Since she needed to get her suitcase from his closet she went into his  
room) AHHHH!!! Kagome screamed as she saw Inu Yasha totally nude. Inu  
Yasha! SIT!!! Then Kagome grab the suitcase admiring Inu Yasha's muscular  
body to bad she only saw him for a second was her first thought. Her second  
thought was that she should have thought of knocking 1st but she stuck with  
her first thought. When Inu Yasha emerged from Souta's room, Kagome  
apologized to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha only embraced her tightly and said soon  
that it wouldn't even matter if that happened. Kagome got confused by what  
he had said and broke free from his embrace. She told him that now it does  
matter and that she hopes that he forgives her. (An hour later the couple  
left the shrine and headed to the mall. Once there Kagome told Inu Yasha  
what he needed and then told him where he could find everything. Inu Yasha  
still was confused and just tried his best to find everything on the list  
which included socks, shirts, sweatshirts, toothbrush, shoes, jeans, hat,  
food, and underwear. After a couple of hours he ended up searching for the  
last thing on the list in American eagle.) Hello Hojo! Inu Yasha heard  
Kagome say. He wondered who Hojo was so he went over to see for himself.  
The next thing he heard is Hojo ask Kagome on a date. Inu Yasha got very  
jealous and ran over to Kagome. Kagome got mad at Inu Yasha because right  
before he came over she was about to tell him off. Don't you dare ask  
Kagome on a date, you don't deserve her! Inu Yasha, please let me handle  
this! Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and said Kagome has this guy tried to hurt  
you? I would never hurt her; you're the one hurting her beast! Hojo, I  
don't like you, so just leave me alone, I like Inu Yasha better! Kagome,  
that Inu Yasha guy s a beast, he can't be trusted! (Then Hojo started  
crying and ran off. Kagome's friends than appeared and said Kagome we  
agree with Hojo on that one! And they ran off following Hojo) Inu Yasha,  
calm I told him off for good! (She tightly embraced him and he pulled her  
off of him regaining his normal self) Kagome, that guy he's right I may  
hurt you! No, he's wrong Inu Yasha! You're not a beast and you can be  
trusted, I trust you! Kagome I'm sorry, I trust you too, let's go. (Inu  
Yasha grabbed Kagome's hand and they walked home together)  
************************************************************************  
Well that's the end of chapter to folks but chapter three will be up soon!  
Well maybe even tonight! Please review! I'm going for 100 reviews! Next  
time in chapter 3, they leave for the USA and when they get there Inu Yasha  
acts like a huge tourists! So till then! 


	3. Kagome's aunt and confession

Vacation in the USA ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey, everyone I know its way sooner than expected but the third chapter is up! In this chapter Inu Yasha and Kagome leave for the USA. When they get there Inu Yasha starts acting like a tourist! Hopefully you'll like this chapter! Please review and till me what you think of the story! Well than, enjoy! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inu Yasha! Hurry and pack your stuff. Were going to be late to the airport! The plane leaves in four hours! Sorry Kagome! It's just that the suitcase is fighting with me! (Kagome started to laugh) Suitcases don't fight; you just have to unzip it silly! Oh, thanks Kagome! No problem Inu Yasha! Kagome, I hope Sango, Miroku, and Shippo don't try to find Naraku without us! Inu Yasha, you know they would die fighting Naraku without you, so don't worry! (Kagome joked) Kagome, your right, they don't want to die! Inu Yasha, I was joking! (Inu Yasha got all mad and Kagome forced him to continue pack his suitcase) Who made you boss!? Inu Yasha yelled back. (Kagome went into her room and started packing. An hour later they left for the airport.) Mrs. Higurashi, thank you for the lift to the airport Inu Yasha told her when the arrived. Yes, thank you mama! (Kagome gave her mother a long hug and a kiss) Bye kids, have a safe trip! Inu Yasha, keep my daughter safe, ok? Forever! Inu Yasha replied. (They walked into the airport) Inu Yasha, the plane boards in two hours would you like to get something to eat? Sure, that a plan, Kagome! (Inu Yasha ran and started ordering food) Kagome laughed and said I guess that you want to eat here! (After they ordered food Kagome lead them to a little table by a window) Inu Yasha, I would like to tell you something! Inu Yasha looked up and told her that he wanted to tell her something too. Since he was scared to tell her what was on his mind he told her to speak first. Inu Yasha, I like more than just as a friend. (Inu Yasha sighed in relief, now I don't have to tell her he thought.) Kagome, that's what I wanted to tell you too! I'm so happy right now, aren't you Inu Yasha? Of course I am Kagome! (Inu Yasha tightly embraced and gave her a long passionate kiss. She hugged him back and accepted the kiss. Then Kagome looked at the time and screamed. The plane was leaving in ten minutes!) Inu Yasha, grab your suitcase and follow me! Yes, let's go, Kagome! (After five minutes they finally boarded the plane.) Do you want to sit in the back of the plane, Inu Yasha? Kagome, I would like to sit in the back of the plane! (They sat down last row of seats. Inu Yasha sat next to the window, Kagome knew he would want to) Inu Yasha, do you like Kikyo? Do you still have feelings for her? Kagome asked. No, none at all, Inu Yasha told her. Kagome could tell that Inu Yasha was telling the truth so she leaned her head on his shoulder and feel asleep. Inu Yasha also went to sleep, that is after he went to the bathroom from eating all that greasy food. (It was a long plane ride but they survived -__-) Kagome, wake up I think were in the USA! Inu Yasha, calm down! Kagome ordered. Inu Yasha picked up his suitcase and grabbed Kagome's hand and ran off the plane. Wow! It's so different compared to the feudal era! Shush, you never have said that about Tokyo! Sorry about that Kagome! (He gave Kagome a little kiss) Its ok, I forgive you! Kagome told him. (They walked through the airport until they reached the pick up zone where Kagome saw a lady wave to her from a Toyota Celica.) That must be my aunt she thought. Come on Inu Yasha, my aunt is here! (They run over to Kagome's aunt) Kagome, it's so good to see you! Her aunt shouted. Who is this young man? She said in a surprised voice. Oh, that is Inu Yasha; he's a friend of mine! Hello, Inu Yasha, you're so cute! Oh dear, there is no need to wear a hat, the suns not out! (She takes of Inu Yasha's hat) What! Are you some kind of demon!? Auntie, Inu Yasha won't hurt you! Yeah, anyone family member of Kagome is treated as though their part of my family! Inu Yasha honorably replied. Inu Yasha! That was a great speech! Kagome thought. Sorry than Inu Yasha I won't mention anything about your unusual characteristics from now on! (They drove to Kagome's aunt's house) Wow! Kagome, your aunt's house is humongous! Inu Yasha, since when have you known any big words? (Inu Yasha gives Kagome the evil smile) Kagome, can we go explore!? Inu Yasha, calm it! I'll go exploring with you; just let me get my money! (Kagome receives $35 dollars from her aunt) Thank you auntie! Kagome said. So, Inu Yasha and Kagome started there tour of NYC!  
That is the end of chapter 3! -__- ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Wow, I liked that chapter! I hoped that you also did. Did you like Kagome's aunt? Anyway, next time in chapter 4, Kagome shows Inu Yasha the Statue of Liberty. Unfortunately, a crazy man is on the same sailboat as them! So prepare for chapter 4 it should be up by Saturday! Love ya guys + till next time, c ya -Radical Edward 


	4. Kikyo helps Kagome?

Vacation in the USA   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.  
Hey people! Guess what happened. I wrote chapter four but it didn't come  
out the way I hoped so today I'm going to rewrite it and give chapter five!  
So please forgive me if it isn't very long! Sorry I decided to change the  
chapter! It's very different from before. I think it's much better! Hope  
you agree! Ok, let's get to the story! Please review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inu Yasha? You want to see the statue of  
liberty?  
Sure, whatever you want Kagome.  
Inu Yasha, are you sick? You're never this nice to me? (Kagome thought to  
herself)  
Kagome, are you cold? Inu Yasha asked.  
Me? I'm fine, thanks for your concern.  
(Inu Yasha tightly embraces Kagome) Stupid girl! Stop trying to act so  
tough!  
(Kagome pulls away) Inu Yasha, lets get going.  
Kagome, why do you never let me get close to you? Inu Yasha asked.  
I'm sorry, but I think that whenever you hug me you do it because you see  
Kikyo in me!  
To be honest, well I used to do just that! Kagome, that's changed.  
(Kagome runs off) I can tell your lying! I forgive you though; it's not  
your fault!  
(Inu Yasha watches her) Kagome, I do love you, I want you to know that!  
Truthfully, I still do care for Kikyo, I'm sorry! (Inu Yasha whispered)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Kagome  
Inu Yasha you jerk, why try to forget her, you can't! I'm the one he has to  
forgotten! (Kagome though while eating breakfast)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to Inu Yasha  
I have to find Kagome she could be hurt! (Sees Kikyo across the street)  
Inu Yasha! (Kikyo runs over to Inu Yasha)  
Kikyo, what are you doing here?  
Inu Yasha, I had to tell you something and your friends told me where to  
find you.  
(Inu Yasha looks into Kikyo's eyes) Kikyo, I have to tell you something to!  
  
Well, I guess ill go first! Kikyo said.  
Inu Yasha, I, I love you and I want to be with you! Oh, Inu Yasha. (Kisses  
Inu Yasha)  
Bitch, let me answer first! Kikyo, even though I still have feelings for  
you that I can probably never forget! I, I love Kagome more! Shoot, I  
better go find her! (Inu Yasha Pushes Kikyo away and runs off)  
Inu Yasha, do you really love her more? Kikyo thought.  
Kikyo walks away and starts to cry. Right then she sees Kagome.  
(Runs over to Kagome) Let her go! Kikyo screamed.  
Kikyo, why are you here. (Kagome fainted when she got hit over the head  
with a fist)  
Woman, leave now or be killed! A man holding a gun warned.  
(The man shot Kikyo four times) Inu Yasha, I'm sorry I couldn't protect the  
one important person in your life! (Then died)  
(Kagome wakes up hours later) Inu Yasha! Kagome screams at the top of her  
lungs.  
A desperate call for help, how sad! A bunch of thieves joked.  
Inu Yasha, where are you, please come! Help me! Kagome mumbled.  
(Will Inu Yasha save Kagome, will she die? Stay seated for the next  
chapter:  
The magic word  
(THE END)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow! That chapter was strange! Please review! Anyway, next time, Inu Yasha  
is in NYC while Kagome's trying to stay alive, will he find her? Stay  
seated!  
Peace and love!  
- RadicalEdwardClone 


	5. The Magic Word

Vacation in the USA  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello once again! Guys, review! Please, I want to know if you guys like it!  
Please!  
Anyway, this chapter is called the Magic Word! Yay! I wonder what the magic  
word is! Let's have us a bit of fun! When the magic word is used I'll write  
magic word and whoever submits a review and includes what the magic word is  
wins and gets there name put up in my next chapter! So, make it a good  
guess!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
God, where is Kagome? Inu Yasha pondered. (Looks around and spots Kikyo)  
Inu Yasha! I'm sorry I couldn't save Kagome! Kikyo said.  
Kikyo, your hurt! Inu Yasha replied.  
Yes, but that isn't important! Kikyo yelled.  
I see you tried to protect Kagome! Arigato, Kikyo! (Inu Yasha gives Kikyo a  
small kiss and carries her to the hospital. Meanwhile, Kagome...)  
Idiots, if Inu Yasha sees you, he'll kill all of you! Kagome screamed.  
Don't worry about us girl! The thug's leader said.  
Oh, I know how to get Inu Yasha's attention! Kagome thought.  
Back to Inu Yasha  
Kikyo, these people will heal you! I'm going to go try and find Kagome! Inu  
Yasha said.  
Inu Yasha, be careful! Kikyo yelled to him.  
You know I will! Inu Yasha yelled back.  
Shoot, I forgot to tell him that they have weapons! I just got to believe  
in him! Kikyo thought.  
Back to Kagome  
Inu Yasha is near! Inu Yasha *magic word*! Kagome screamed at the top of  
her lungs. (Inu Yasha came crashing down to her)  
Kagome! You're alright! Inu Yasha yelled in joy.  
You people were going to hurt her and you hurt Kikyo! DIE! Inu Yasha  
screamed.  
(Inu Yasha beat them all up until they were almost dead)  
Arigato, Inu Yasha! Kagome said.  
(Ran to hug Kagome) Kagome, you knew I would come! Inu Yasha argued.  
(Returning the embrace) Inu Yasha! Sorry for getting mad at you before!  
(Inu Yasha looked into her eyes and hugged her tighter) Kagome, I was  
afraid you were hurt! You deserved to be mad at me! The one you should  
thank is Kikyo! She is at the hospital; she told me what happened to you!  
Kikyo did all that for me!? Kagome let out a scream.  
That means she likes me, at least a bit! Kagome yelled.  
Yes, I guess she does! Inu Yasha kissed Kagome. Kagome, I love you!  
You do? She said when the kiss ended.  
Of course, I'm so happy I was able to tell you! Inu Yasha told her.  
I love you too Inu Yasha! Kagome replied.  
I don't want you to leave my side ever again! Inu Yasha said.  
That's a promise! Kagome assured him.  
Inu Yasha put Kagome on his back and they left for the hospital.  
Kikyo! Kagome said in joy.  
Kagome! Kikyo replied happily.  
I'm so glad your feeling better! Thanks for trying to save me and telling  
Inu Yasha where I was! Kagome thanked Kikyo and then gave her a hug.  
You two will be great friends! (Inu Yasha hugged Kikyo)  
(SLAP!) Kagome, what was that for? Inu Yasha screamed.  
That was me, not Kagome! Kikyo yelled to him.  
Why did you slap me? Inu Yasha asked.  
You love Kagome, so don't hug any other women! Bye Kagome, I'm going to  
visit my little sis! Later! Kikyo told them.  
Later Kikyo! Kagome replied.  
Yeah, what Kagome said! Inu Yasha told Kikyo.  
Kikyo left the hospital  
Inu Yasha lets go on a tour of the Whitehouse! My aunt is a friend of the  
president! Kagome said.  
Who's the president? Inu Yasha asked dumbfounded.  
The ruler of this land! Kagome told him.  
Oh, cool! I want to meet him! Inu Yasha told her.  
Okay, let's be on our way! (Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha's hand and then headed  
for the Whitehouse)  
This is going to be so much fun! (Inu Yasha stopped and cradled Kagome)  
It'll be much faster! Inu Yasha told her and they were off!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow! Too much writing! Well, remember to be the first to submit a review  
and ell me what the magical word was! If you do I'll put you in the next  
chapter! C ya guys! Peace + Love,  
RadicalEdwardClone 


End file.
